LEB:PC:Tondrek (stonegod)
Tondrek, Artificer Savant Never been to unimversity before, 'cept with Strange Eye Elf. She showed me lots of fun books, but the stuffy dwarf guy didn't like the way I tried to rearrange the pages. http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/136628-secret-scion-43.html#post3121631 Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d8+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 20/40; +13 vs AC; 1d10+4}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee, +18 vs AC, 1d8+8 damage (Magic Battlefist +3), or Ranged 20/40, +17 vs AC., 1d10+7 damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); each ally adjacent to Tondrek gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +5 bonus to damage rolls until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Melee 5; +13 vs Reflex; 1d8+7 lightning damage. The next attack the target makes before the end of Tondreks's turn takes a penalty of -5 to the damage roll.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +17 vs AC, 1d8+8 fire damage (Magic Battlefist +3), or Ranged 20/40, +16 vs AC, 1d10+7 fire damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); until the end of Tondrek's next turn, Tondrek and all his allies within 2 squares of him do extra +5 fire damage with weapon or fire attacks.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +17 vs Reflex, 2d8+8 force damage (Magic Battlefist +3), or Ranged 20/40, +16 vs Reflex, 2d10+7 force damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); the target takes a -5 penalty to melee attack rolls until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Necrotic, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +17 vs AC, 1d8+8 necrotic damage (Magic Battlefist +3), or Ranged 20/40, +16 vs AC, 1d10+7 necrotic damage (Targeting Superior Crossbow +2); each ally within 5 squares of Tondrek who deals damage with a weapon attack before the end of his next turn regains 1d6+5 hit points once before the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +17 vs AC, 3d8+8 damage and Tondrek pushes the target 5 squares. The target grants combat advantage to Tondrek and his allies until the start of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Tondrek creates a punishing eye in a square within range; it lasts until the end of the encounter. Enemies within 3 squares of the eye do not benefit from concealment, and when an ally attacks an enemy within 3 squares of the eye and hits, that enemy takes 7 psychic damage. Tondrek can move the eye 3 squares as a move action.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Tondrek creates a Small flameheart defender in an unoccupied square within range. The flameheart defender has speed 6. Any enemy adjacent to the flameheart defender at the start of Tondrek's turn is marked by it. Tondrek can give it the following special commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Radiant |Power Description=Range touch, one weapon or implement. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, any attack that uses the target deals radiant damage. Whenever any attack power using the target hits, the target's wielder regains 5 hit points. As a free action, the target's wielder can end the effect when they hit a creature; that creature is dazed (save ends). In addition, the wielder can spend a healing surge and regain +8 additional hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Tondrek or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value+9 and Tondrek expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Tondrek or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Tonkdrek spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value+10 and may designate another ally within 5 squares of them that gains the same number of temporary hit points.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 5; targets Tondrek or one ally; the target makes a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 10; Tondrek or one ally in burst, target must be bloodied. The target gains 5 regeneration until the end of the encounter. As a minor action, the target may end the effect to spend a healing surge.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Range touched, one weapon or implement. Until the end of the encounter, any attack that uses the target gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +5 to damage rolls. As a minor action, the target's wielder can end the effect in order to remove an effect on them that a save can end.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=11 (+5) |Constitution=20 (+10) |Dexterity=13 (+6) |Intelligence=20 (+10) |Wisdom=14 (+7) |Charisma=9 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +19*, Bluff +6, Diplomacy +6, Endurance +12, Heal +12*, History +15*, Intimidate +6, Perception +12* (+16 vs traps), Thievery +11* (+17 to disarm traps, +12 to open doors) |Feats=Alchemist, Arcane Familiar, Crossbow Caster, Enhanced Resistive Formula, Mark of Making, Ritual Caster, Speed Loader, Thirst for Battle, Weapon Proficiency (Superior Crossbow) |Equipment=Magic Battlefirst +3 and Targeting Superior Crossbow +2 with 40 bolts; 1 Alchemist's Spark Ammunition; Skald's Leather Armor +2, Deep-Pocket Cloak +3; Alchemy Gloves, Alchemy Case, Doggie (Ironwood Hound), 3 Clockwork Bombs (1 lvl 4, 2 lvl 9), 3 Potions of Healing, 3 Tensions Wheels, 5 Woundpatches, Clockwork Khyber Shard, Magic Sound Box; alchemy case, bedroll, identification papers (standard), spellshard, thieves' tools, waterskin; 4335.3 gp, 279 residuum |Rituals=Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, Knock, Make Whole, Transfer Enchantment |Alchemical Formula=Alchemist's Acid, Alchemist's Fire, Alchemist's Spark, Clockwork Bomb, Jolt Flask, Rust Bomb, Tension Wheel, Woundpatch}} Crafty Crafter Homunculus Familiar AC 24, Fort 24, Ref 23, Will 21 Speed 5; Constant Benefits Tondrek gains a +2 to Arcana checks. Tondrek gains a +2 to skill checks related to rituals of the creation category. Active Benefits Blood Feast: Enemies adjacent to Crafty take a -1 penalty to all defenses against alchemical items. Crafty is immune to Tondrek's alchemical items. Doggie (Ironwood Hound) Medium natural animate Initiative +9; Senses Perception +8; low-light vision HP 15+20, Bloodied 7, AC 24; Fortitude 22, Reflex 19, Will 21 Speed 6 Bite (Standard; at-will) +15 vs AC; 2d6+3 damage Drive Back (Standard; at-will) +13 vs Fortitude; 2d6+3 damage and the target is pushed 2 squares and Doggie can shift 2 squares. Doggie must end its shift adjacent to the target's new position. Alignment Unaligned; Languages — Str 13 (+6) Dex 12 (+6) Wis 16 (+8) Con 18 (+9) Int 2 (+1) Cha 8 (+4) Mini-Stat Block sblock=Tondrekcolor=royalbluebTondrek/b/color—Male Half-orc Alchemist Artificer Self-Forged 11 Initiative: +9, Low-Light, Passive Perception: 22 (26 vs traps), Passive Insight: 17 AC: 24, Fort: 24, Reflex: 23, Will: 21 — Speed: 6, 8 when charging HP: 82/82, Bloodied: 41, Surge: 20, Surges left: 11/12; Half-orc Resilience Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Magic Weapon Static Shock/color color=#AA2255Burning Weapons Repulsion Strike Vampiric Weapons Battlefist Smash/color color=#BBBBBBPunishing Eye Flameheart Defender Radiant Sigil/color color=#AA2255Healing Infusion x2 Swift Mender Furious Assault/color color=#BBBBBBRegeneration Infusion Sigil of Luck/color color=#E9822ATargeting Superior Crossbow +2 (daily) Skald's Leather Armor +2 (daily) sDoggie (daily)/s Clockwork Bombs (1 lvl 4, 2 lvl 9) Acidic Spark Ammunition 3 Tension Wheels 3 Potions of Healing 5 Woundpatches/color Doggie—Construct 10 Initiative +7; Low-light, Passive Perception 17 AC: 24, Fort: 22, Reflex: 19, Will: 21 — Speed: 6 HP: 35/7; Bloodied 4 Crafty—Construct 11 (Inactive) AC: 24, Fort: 22, Reflex: 19, Will: 21 — Speed: 6 HP: 1; Crafty is never damaged a missed attack. http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB%3APC%3ATondrek_(stonegod)[/sblock] Equipment Coins: 4335.3gp, 279 residuum Encumbrance: 43lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Character Information Appearance Tondrek appears hunched and unkempt—his black hair is greasy and unruly, his green eyes watery and distracted, and he does not look like he takes care of himself. His gear, however, is well taken care of—there is no damage or smudges anywhere. If asked, Tondrek will lovingly detail their creation. Over his armor, he wears some commoner's clothing that he's obviously slept in. Tondrek's right arm is missing below the elbow; in its place is a complex construction of iron, steel, detritus, and ironwood that terminates in a massive mechanical gauntlet. The gauntlet is as flexible as his old hand was but stronger, and only occasionally leaks fluid. Tondrek is always accompanied by friends of his own creation: Doggie, a finely wrought iron-and-ironwood canine protector, and Crafty, Tondrek's waxy humanoid homunculus. Though Doggie is usually at Tondrek's side, Crafty is often hiding in Tondrek's (magically) oversized cloak. Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Tondrek constantly mutters to himself, hunching back and forth, and can be found playing with some odd mechanical bit of something in his hands. If talked to directly, he will not look directly at the talker, but answer indirectly. Of most subjects, he is not too very helpful. But when it is something he knows about (buildings, magic, etc.), we will drone on without stop. He is generally oblivious to the outside world when not talked to directly, unless something catches his fancy. Obviously magical, mechanical, or alchemical things always ' catch his fancy. Background Tondrek does not comprehend his background. He does not fully understand that his mother, Hordreth d'Tharask, a House Tharashk heir whom he never knew, somehow conceived him by a willful and brash House Cannith heir named Tannith Vown d'Cannith. All he knows is that some humans named Cannith and some orcs named Tharashk are after him, and will probably hurt him. Tondrek grew up in the slums of High Walls in an orphanage for refugees from the Last War. He did not fit there, however. First, he wasn't human, he was half-orc. Second, he was obviously "damaged"—he muttered to himself and had a severe difficulty interacting with others. He did have a natural knack for mechanisms; he broke into the headmaster's office several time in his youth, and could be found rocking on the master's desk, muttering to himself. One day, when Tondrek was in his teens, he was given to a stranger, a Marcher half-orc. The Marcher did not talk to Tondrek, not that Tondrek tried; he only interacted with him once—the Marcher searched for and found the strange green-blue mark that twisted beneath Tondrek's skin. Tondrek knew that he could do things with that mark; but not why. For some time, Tondrek lived with the Marcher. The Marcher never spoke to him, though he had several arguments with visitors he never showed Tondrek. One regular visitor, a greybeard human named Maraan, did spend time with Tondrek. He seemed to see the knack the half-orc possessed, and while the Marcher spent months searching for something in the upper reaches of Sharn, the greybeard taught Tondrek the basics of artificing. Tondrek loved the lessons, especially the times he was able to play with the greybeard's homunculus. Then, over a year ago, the Marcher took Tondrek on a journey to the highest towers of Sharn. He did not say why; all he did was dress the boy well. Tondrek was lead to some gathering—fancy dressed folks flitted about the warforged guarded palace. It was a party for a returned Cannith heir, long gone on an exploration of Xen'drik. It was supposed to be a celebration, until the Marcher thrust Tondrek at the man and accosted him. "Tannith Vown d'Cannith! Here is the mistake you tried to forget! Here is what you wrought when you thought none would know! My sister Hordreth d'Tharashk died from your seed, and now all shall know your shame!" With that, the Marsher ripped off Tondrek's fancy shirt, exposing the aberrant dragonmark for all to see! Needless to say, things went chaotic after that. Tondrek does not fully understand, but he knows that some humans with the name Cannith and some half-orcs with the name Tharashk now chase him. He fell in with low-life after low-life who used his skills and then run when Cannith or Tharask agents show up; but so far he has eluded the seekers. More recently, Tondrek has found other misfits like him. He spent some time with a group of outcasts for a while and had some adventures before coming to the Tower's Shard. There, he left on an exciting adventure on a prototype airship, but was left stranded in Darguun. After working his way back to Sharn, he has now taken up semi-permanent residence in the Shard, helping Brews while waiting for adventure. Hooks * Parts of both House Tharashk (relative of his mother) and Cannith (relatives of his father) search for him. Their intent may not be pure. * One of the groups Tondrek fell in with for a time may seek him out for unknown reasons. * Tondrek has discovered two parts of a mysterious schema that seems tied to the Draconic Prophesy. Kicker Tannith Vown d'Cannith is a powerful Mastermaker who would rather see the Tondrek problem "solved" then let it go. Tannith's occasional attempts to seek Tondrek spur the boy forward. Recent Adventures 'Dirty Money: Tondrek, feeling sorry for a sad halfamaling, tried to find its dad. Somehow, this involved bad kobolds, undead, undead kobolds, and other weird stuff. They even killed a dragon! There was a bit about the draconic prophesy , and a weird schema blueprint , and he found a cool music-making chest and was given a Khyber shard that was gear-like . It was great! Eye of the Tiger: Tondrek and his friends are hired to find a missing part of the schema he was given! He got to ride an airship, though he had to fix it lots, and got lost in a jungle where several of his friends disappeared. But eventually they found a ziggurat with a pretty demon lady that showed him what was under her—another schema! Tondrek took it back to the dwarf that hired them, upgraded Doggie, and cut off his arm! He made it better Companions (according to Tondrek): *Little Big Girl (Rohna) - Goliath Fighter/Shaman (Vertexx69) *Talky Gnome (Lady Roswyn d'Sivis) - Gnome Wizard/Bard (ryrguy) *Scary Dark Man (Tamarand): Drow Storm Sorcerer (renau1g) *Marky 'Forged (Cleaver d'Deneith) - Warforged Barbarian (ukingsken) *Stormy Half-Elf/Sorta-Pointy-Eared One (Lady Shava Devla d'Lyrandar) - Half-Elf Sorcerer (ScorpiusRisk) *Thrifty Man (Brenron) - Dwarf Invoker (Mal Malenkirk) *Other Stormy Lady (Thalen) - Half-elf Warden (renau1g) *Sorta Pointy-Ear Man/Shiny Not-Elf (Venakhad) - Kalashtar Cleric (Neurotic) *Not Me Orc (Gren) - Changeling Rouge (twilsemail) *Mean Orc (Rumbum) - Orc Fighter (dimsdale) Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 12 (6 class, +5 Con, +1 feat) Speed and Movement Speed: 6; 8 when charging Racial Features Half-Orc (PH2) * +2 Con, +2 Dex * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Goblin * Furious Assault racial power * Half-orc Resilience: First time bloodied, gain 10 temporary hit points * +2 to charging * Low-light vision * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Artificer (EPG) * Arcane Empowerment: Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free; Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, and Make Whole free. No materials for Disenchant Magic Item. Self-Forced (EPG) * Battlefist: Tondrek gains a battle fist. So long as the hand is empty, he can attack with it. * Fortifying Action: Tondrek gains 10 temporary hit points when he spends an action point. * Supporting Construction: +2 to saves vs ongoing damage Theme Features Alchemist (Dr399) * 1st: Can create 1 alchemical item during a short rest of level or lower; only one such item at a time. * 1st: Learn one alchemical recipe (Alchemist's Fire) * 5th: Learn one alchemical recipe (Rust Bomb) * 10th: Learn one alchemical recipe (Jolt Flask) * 10th: +2 to attacks with alchemical items Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Mark of Making (EPG) * 2nd: Staff Fighting (Dr 368) → Weapon Proficiency (Superior Crossbow) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (AP) * 6th: Thirst for Battle (PH2) * 8th: Crossbow Caster * 10th: Speed Loader * 11th: Enhanced Resistive Formula Background Trait Cannith Inventor (EPG): +2 Arcana. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (5th level): 1420gp = 100+1/5(360+520+680+840)+840 + 1420 gp starting gold - 840 gp Onyx Dog - 28.1 gp Mundane Equipment - 40 gp Clockwork Bomb (lvl 4) - 175 gp Transfer Enchantment Ritual Book - 160 gp Clockwork Bomb Formula - 120 gp Woundpatch Formula -------- 55.9 gp remaining + 200 gp Gold from 10 RP spent (1000/5) -------- 255.9 gp - 40 gp Clockwork Bomb (lvl 4) - 60 gp 2 Woundpatches - 70 gp Alchemist's Acid Forumula - 60 gp 3 Alchemist's Acid -------- 25.9 gp + 360 gp 6th level gold split Dirty Money -------- 385.9 gp + 15 gp Tip from Roswyn for Disenchant Ritualhttp://www.enworld.org/forum/5051432-post621.html - 30 gp Superior Crossbow - 25 gp Transfer Enchantment ritual components + 14 gp Sell 2 repeating crossbows - 2 gp 40 crossbow bolts (4 lbs) + 520 gp 10 RPs from 7th level (Dirty Money) + 12 gp Sell 3 alchemist acids + 680 gp 8th level gold split (given Dirty Money) - 175 gp Knock Ritual Book - 150 gp 3 Potions of Healing - 120 gp Alchemist's Spark Formula - 120 gp Tension Wheel Formula - 640 gp 2 Clockwork Bombs (lvl 9) - 120 gp 3 Tension Wheels - 90 gp 3 Woundpatches - 160 gp 2 Acidic Spark Ammuntion -------- 164.9 + 680 gp Gold from 8th level (part from The Eye of the Tiger) + 1000 gp Gold from 10 RP spent at 10th level + 5000 gp Gold from gold parcel at 10th level + 4000 gp Gold from difference in parcel value to actual value -------- 10844.9 gp - 5000 gp Ironwood Hound + 420 gp Sell Onyx Dog - 40 gp Alchemy Case - 1800 gp Alchemy Gloves - 100 gp Spellshard + 10 gp Sell Ritual Book + 0.4 gp Sell backpack and belt pouch -------- 4335.3 gp Residuum 0 r starting + 136 r Disenchant Point Blank Crossbow +1 after Dirty Money + 168 r Disenchant Battle Staff +1 after Dirty Money - 25 r Transfer Enchantment ritual (Spiked Gauntlets to Battlefist) --------- 279 r remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Point Blank Repeating Crossbow +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Amulet of Protection +2 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Battle Staff +1 * Level 4: Parcel gold lvl ** 840gp * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Skald's Leather Armor +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+2 ** Targeting Repeating Crossbow +2 Dirty Money * Level 7: Parcel lvl+1 **Gadgeteer's Goggles Dirty Money * Level 8: Parcel lvl+3 ** Magic Spiked Gauntlets +3 Dirty Money * Level 9: Parcel lvl+4 ** Deep Pocket Coat +3 The Eye of the Tiger and 4000gp (diff of lvl 12 & lvl 13 item) * Level 10: Gold Parcel ** 5000gp XP Starting XP (5th level): * 5500 XP XP From 10 RP * 2000 XP XP From Dirty Money: * 1101 XP * 759 XP * 575 XP * 425 XP * 2010 XP * 900 XP from 3 RP at 7th level * 2450 XP from 7 RP at 8th level XP from The Eye of the Tiger: * 3902 XP * 1200 XP from 3 RP at 9th level * 5500 XP from 11 RP at 10th level Total XP: 26322 RP *2010/05/30 9 RP from Dirty Money *2010/05/30 Spent 9 RP + 1 DM RP. Gain 1 level, 520 gp, and 1 treasure parcel *13 RP from The Eye of the Tiger *2011/08/02 Spent 13 RP + 1 DM RP. Gain 2 levels, 1000 gp, and 1 treasure parcel Total RP: 0 Wishlist To be determined Notes on Import from LEB 3.5E Imported Tondrek: * Half-orc (kept) * Artificer 5 (kept) * Changed Aberrant Dragonmark (find secret doors) →Mark of Making. Fits Tondrek's theme and background, and would still make him hunted by some * Doggie (Iron Defender) → Doggie ("Onyx" Dog). Serves same purpose as the original (protects Tondrek) * Added crafter homunculus as familiar. Good fit with Tondrek. Otherwise, the conversion keeps most of what Tondrek was. Changes * 2009/07/18: Created * ??: Leveled up to 7th * 2010/01/06: Level to 8th after Dirty Money * 2010/08/02: XP and RP to get to Paragon Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approved for Level 6 with 7500 XP by renau1g Approval 2 Approved for Level 6 with 7500 XP by EvolutionKB Level 7 Took Gale-Force Infusion, retrained Icebound Sigil for Obedient Servant. Approval 1 *In the math section at the bottom powers the calculation is still showing the +1 crossbow, not the +2 one. Minor though so approved. renau1g Approval 2 Looks good SG. Approved by EvolutionKB Level 8 Retrained Staff Fighting for Weapon Prof (Superior Crossbow). Took Crossbow Caster Feat. Added +1 to Int & Con. Treasure and stuff from Dirty Money. Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Skald's Armor gives an item bonus to those skills. * Attacks: Your MBA is one point lower than it should be. Problem's in the Item column. * Attacks: LEB's expertise bonus was recently changed to a Feat bonus. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 9–11 Retrained three powers (Obedient Servant→Punishing Eye, Scouring Weapon→Burning Weapons, Gale Force Infusion→Vampiric Weapons), took Radiant Sigil (9th) and Sigil of Luck (10th) powers, added Speed Loader (10th) and Enhanced Resistive Formula (11th) feats, and chose Self-Forged paragon path and Alchemist theme. New racial bonuses for half-orcs were chosen (Dex, Str→Con). Lots of item purchases and such. Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: Your RBA should be a bit worse, since your dex mod is just +1. * Summary: Punishing Eye should only be increasing damage by 5. * Summary: You shouldn't include your Gadgeteer's Garb healing bonus in your powers, as the bonus is too conditional. * Summary: Case in point, Healing Infusion now has a range of 10. Approval 2 Comments from renau1g: *Summary: minor typo - equipment section you note it's a Magic Battlefirst +3 (wow, I'm reaching aren't I?) *Still have THB's notes to clean up. Status Status: Approved as 8th level character by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Half-Orc Category:LEB:Artificer Category:LEB:Dragonmark Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Requesting Approval